


双重契约

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 36





	双重契约

阿周那在教会工作了到现在从未见过有自投罗网的恶魔，他诧异地瞧着跪在神像前祈求被净化的青年。  
仔细打量后，他发现那是一只魅魔。  
年轻的黑发神父取下胸前的十字架，询问着这只魅魔的罪行，更是诧异。  
这只魅魔从未吸食过人类的精气，在饿到快要失去理智时，前来教会束手就擒了。  
“那么我们决定要用圣水为你洗涤身躯，为了能够更深入的清洁与净化，请你把这些衣服先暂时褪去。”这一句不是阿周那说的，是从礼堂的另一侧传来的。  
这位神父和阿周那拥有一样的脸庞，但身后却是垂着蓬松的白色长发，梳理的并不算特别好，看起来有一点乱糟糟，让迦尔纳想起曾经收养过的一只流浪长毛猫。  
“Alter。”阿周那有些不悦，这本来是他打算独占的猎物，还是被Alter发现了，但现在显出异常来恐怕就会让这只魅魔从网里逃脱，于是不得不配合着Alter的话语做戏。  
迦尔纳对此深感荣幸，他居然能够被两位神父净化，当下乖乖地把衣服脱掉，赤裸着洁白的身躯跪在神像下。  
被衣服束缚已久的纤长尾巴垂在他身后，末端是一个夸张的粉红爱心图案，在半空中摇曳。  
阿周那和Alter各执一瓶圣水，弯腰倾倒在魅魔的两侧肩膀上，透明的液体沿着对方的肌肉线条流下，汇聚到小腹之下。  
魅魔早就做好了心理准备，闭上眼等着烧灼般的疼痛，等到肩膀上所有的水流尽也没感到丝毫异常，诧异地睁开了眼。  
“主有仁慈之心，尽管你的身份并不光明，但你能够坚守一颗仁爱之心，不曾犯下罪行……”Alter顿了顿，他有点编不下去，所幸阿周那替他接了下去。  
“所以仁慈的主宽恕了你，圣水对你毫无伤害。”阿周那面上露出和善的微笑，“只要你签下和神的契约，从此不再作恶即可。”  
湿淋淋的青年茫然地瞧着他们，宛若一只等待被献祭的羔羊。  
阿周那牵着他的手，扶他起来，魅魔赤裸着身子随他走到神像下的大理石板上，Alter取了毛毯铺开来。  
“要怎么做？”迦尔纳不安地坐在毛毯上，双腿微微分开叫阿周那看见了下面的景色。稀疏的淡色毛发下露出的是女性一般的器官，方才倾倒的圣水还残留在上面，显得湿润淫靡。  
“主让我们满足你的食欲，并让你与我们签订契约。”Alter牵起他的手，行了个吻手礼，“此后你与我们一样都是主的仆从，不再受这副身躯的邪恶所困扰。”  
迦尔纳依言躺好，张开身躯被绳索捆缚，阿周那还贴心的用了双套结让对方的手腕脚腕保持舒适的松紧度。他的双手被捆在一起，垂在小腹上，软韧的绳子自身后绕过，然后又把手臂固定住，在脖子上打了个活结，Alter打了个蝴蝶结。  
“恶趣味。”阿周那低声在Alter耳边嘲道，接过绳索把对方的大腿拉开分成一个予取予求的状态。  
“这个过程可能会有点痛苦，这是确保仪式能够完整进行所必需的。”阿周那拿起圣水，一点点的清洗起青年的身躯，脖颈，锁骨，手指在乳尖上打转，把那抹淡樱色按揉成了深粉色。  
Alter则从足尖开始，慢慢地向上清洗，手指抚摸过小腿然后沿着大腿内侧一路滑至那处花穴。  
迦尔纳感受到了异样的感觉，这就是仪式所要承受的苦痛吗？他的臀部被神父托起，冰凉凉的圣水冲洗着花穴，使得他不由自主地收缩起来。  
黑发的神父低下头，分开他的双腿，隐秘的羞处被曝光在灯光下，手指先是沿着外面的花瓣轻柔擦洗，然后在穴口的软肉上来回抚摸，在小口被手指戳入的时候，迦尔纳差点叫出声来。  
“嘘。”Alter竖起手指，捂住了魅魔的嘴，随后也弯下身子，用嘴唇把那些声音压了回去。  
符合魅魔的进食环节的举动让迦尔纳腾起了奇异的热度，他的神智开始有些模糊，不由自主地追逐着Alter的舌尖。  
教堂的烛火摇曳着，融化的烛泪从边缘溢出，滑落到烛台上，然后凝固成一点白色的泪痕。  
“他饿了很久，阿周那。”Alter直起身来看着眼神涣散的魅魔说道，”别捉弄他了，先喂他一次。”  
神袍坠落到地上，如果迦尔纳还存着几分神智就能看见其中一位神父的身后露出了粗长的尾巴，头顶也露出了泛着亮色的犄角。  
这些明明是，伪装成神父的恶魔。  
阿周那的手指伸进了花穴，从未有过经验的魅魔的里面像一张小嘴吸着他，凹凸不平的肉壁紧紧吸附着他，里面又湿又滑，随着他的动作甚至发出一些细碎的声响。  
狡猾的Alter，阿周那暗自想到，他还在扩张，对方却已经开始享受了。  
嘴唇上有什么东西在磨蹭着自己，迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地张嘴含住了，食物的美妙香气一下子勾起了他的食欲，而他本来就已经饥肠辘辘，更是卖力地吮吸着Alter伸过来的性器，发出滋滋的声音。  
Alter不紧不慢地抽送着身下的器物，他自知自己的尺寸难以被完全咽下，然而对方在吮吸几次后便昂起头来一口气吞到了深处，这让Alter有些吃惊，伸手托住了对方发酸开始颤抖的脖颈。  
阿周那想到了什么，面上神色变了几变，把那几分得意的笑容掩藏了起来，埋头用唇舌和手指把狭小的孔穴拓展开开。内壁潮湿起来，软软地纠缠着他的手指，绳索沿着腹股沟勒住大腿，青年很瘦，却在这种紧缚下显出几分肉感来，绳索两边的皮肉微微饱胀的鼓起。  
迦尔纳陡然颤抖起来，绳索随着他的动作收紧，他的手不知所措地十指相扣，就像那些虔诚祈祷的信徒一样，与此同时足背弓起大腿绷紧，难以忍耐一般。  
阿周那进入了他。  
花穴初次遭受这样的巨物入侵，可怜兮兮地收缩着，阿周那怀疑这不是什么魅魔，而是什么贞洁处子——从经验方面他的确是。如若不是恶魔的身份，阿周那甚至怀疑那里面会流出人类才有的处子落红。  
“好厉害，一旦被刺穿……”迦尔纳抓紧了阿周那的肩膀，“体内竟能感受到如此压倒性的大小……”  
阿周那对这话语顿了顿，手指下滑落在花瓣上方的肉核上不住滑动，快感的来源点被刺激的异样感觉让迦尔纳差点弹跳起来，可他被牢牢的捆住了，于是只是奋力腾起了腰身，这一下反倒把对方的巨兽吃的更深了。身体深处的某处触及到了阿周那性器的顶端，小腹本就饿的发热，这下更是滚烫起来，洁白平坦的小腹泛出粉红色，好似被火烤了一般，随后仿佛热感画似的浮现出奇异的图案。仿佛纤细的刺青，一圈一圈的荡开，纠缠的花枝里托着一颗空空的心形。  
魅魔的契约打开了，正等待着签订者。  
阿周那本不该太快的，一方面急于把这份契约落实，一方面又被那穴眼吮的受不了，一下子射了出来。  
初尝美餐的身体饥渴地把阿周那的体液吃了个一干二净，随后又攀附着男人的性器渴望得到更多。  
小腹上的空心图案被填上了一点色彩。  
契约被抢先签订完成，Alter对此并不焦躁，他的器物被吮的水滑发亮，在迦尔纳的颊侧顶出一个小小的隆起，弄得这只魅魔像是进食的仓鼠。  
“可爱。”Alter抽出自己的东西，俯下身亲了亲迦尔纳，把这只误入虎穴的魅魔扶坐起来。还沉浸在快感漩涡里的青年失神地微张着嘴，嘴角的银丝垂坠下来。  
阿周那暂时中场休息，坐在毛毯上看着迦尔纳被Alter摆弄。  
被捆住的小臂撑在身下，全身唯一称得上有肉感的臀瓣翘起，而花穴还犹自吐着花蜜，把大腿内侧弄得一片狼藉。就着方才的润滑，Alter插了进去，水声和彼此身体间的拍打声融合在了一起，尽管他扶着迦尔纳的腰身，但这只魅魔还是不堪重负地软了身子，趴倒在毛毯上。  
阿周那趁机叫他枕在自己的大腿上，待到缓过神来，迦尔纳便伸出一截粉嫩的舌尖轻轻舔舐着对方的柱身。  
这比把它全部含到嘴里要轻松的多。迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地想着。  
尾椎上的那只尾巴摇来摆去，被Alter的尾巴尖勾住了牢牢的缠住，粉色的爱心显得极为艳丽。  
低头察觉到什么后，Alter的双手下滑掰开了臀瓣，另一处浅色的洞穴还是紧闭不开的状态，在他施力下才开了个小口。他用一只手捞了捞彼此结合处的蜜汁，涂抹在收缩不已的后穴上，很轻易的送入了一根手指。  
两处皆被侵犯的感觉叫迦尔纳惊叫出声，他从未想过那种地方也能作为对方入侵的对象。  
手指和性器只隔了一层薄薄的肉壁，Alter甚至能在后穴中勾勒出自己的轮廓，浅浅抽插几番后又探入了第二根手指。  
更加饱胀的充盈感刺激了魅魔的神经，他不由自主地扭动着腰身把Alter的性器和手指吞吃的更深，似乎这样就能榨取到食物一般。他从不知道自己可以同时处理这么多事情，不知道是魅魔天生的本能还是他自身的本事，他一边舔舐着阿周那的囊袋，又吮又吻，一边还配合着Alter的动作吞食性器，得不到满足的花穴还让他自发的合拢双腿轻轻磨蹭得到快感。  
Alter一下子顿了顿动作，双腿合拢让花穴更加紧致，他甚至觉得自己差点被夹坏，但随即就恢复了往日的淡定，一下深深钉入，把媚肉分开，将内壁研磨。花心被杵杆反复捶捣，花瓣即便试图合拢也遮不住那已是泥泞不堪的内里，甜香的汁液从盛不下的容器里溢出飞溅，毛毯上一片馨香和黏腻。  
后穴里已经放入了三根手指，鼓胀的程度和性器也不遑多让，随着Alter的进出，小腹上的纹路开始有了变化。枝桠开始向外延展，本来只在脐周的图案一直扩散到会阴，重新绘制了一个新的爱心。  
原先的契约被撕开，添入新的契约者，然后再度缝合上，形成一个稳定的三角形。  
迦尔纳浑身已是汗如雨下，身体深处更是淋漓一片，花穴里被Alter的体液填满，后穴也不由自主地抽搐着，流出淅淅沥沥地肠液。  
Alter创造的另一个爱心里也填充了一点颜色。  
来自两只恶魔的体液似乎让这只魅魔得到了足够的能量，也激发了凶性，趴伏在潮乎乎的毛毯上歇息了一会，这只魅魔便猛地把阿周那推倒，骑在了阿周那的腰上。  
“还不够，我好饿。”迦尔纳舔了舔嘴唇，艳红的舌尖色情地打着旋。  
“我可不是糖果。”阿周那由着对方在自己脸上和脖子上舔吻，一边用手指把玩着那挺立诱人的乳珠。  
被捆住的双手无法帮助自己进食，魅魔只能紧紧地让花穴和性器贴在一处，贪求快感一般的前后摇晃着腰身，让阿周那的肉棒摩擦着自己的花核。  
这算得上是自渎吗？阿周那思索着，还未曾得出个结论，那魅魔就颤抖着趴在他身上泄了出来。  
但Alter从背后把他抱了起来，双手从迦尔纳的腿弯下穿过，像是抱着个孩子一样，花穴里包裹不住的蜜液像潺潺小溪一样流淌出来，把阿周那的下身淋湿一片。  
恶魔兄弟俩对视了一下，瞬间就把对方内心想法读了个透。  
“不要太狠了。”  
“明明你自己也很期待。”Alter一针见血地指出男人隐藏的深色欲望。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵的阴壁又一次纳入了男人粗长的性器，超过阈值的快感让魅魔难以承受地翻白了眼角。Alter抱着他缓缓下沉，魅魔和阿周那唯一的接触点只有潮湿的花穴，而从阿周那的角度则更是清晰能看到那两瓣被摩擦到熟红的花瓣如何张开，然后露出里面潮湿红润如石榴一般的软肉，再用狭窄的洞口把自己硕大的头端艰难咽下，而后粗长的茎身毫无阻滞地滑入更深的腔室。  
把前方固定完毕后，Alter抛出了自己的锚，又从后边把这只魅魔固定完毕。  
迦尔纳发出一声苦闷的喘息，后穴中又挤入一根质量体积更为大几分的性器几乎要把他下身撑破了，他被捆住的双手轻按着自己的小腹似乎这样能防止它把自己戳穿一般。肚皮上的淫纹却兴奋的闪烁不已，流淌着漂亮的光彩。  
大约是这样的双重固定让两个恶魔确认了迦尔纳逃跑不了了，阿周那伸手解开了绳索，小臂上勒出的红痕像是一道道蛇行的痕迹，攀附在洁白的肌肤上。然后是大腿小腿，Alter则颇为遗憾地解开了脖子上那个已经松散的蝴蝶结，但很快他就释然地用自己的尾巴缠上了迦尔纳的尾巴。  
那只尾巴末端的粉红爱心叫他感到喜欢，于是不住地用自己分叉的尾巴尖逗弄着对方的尾巴，缠的几乎叫对方喘不过气来。  
两根性器确认着彼此的存在一般隔着一层薄的肉壁轻轻磨蹭着对方的茎身，叫迦尔纳漏出一声哭音。  
“啊啊……”魅魔没了方才索食的凶性，撑着阿周那的胸口调整着呼吸。  
“是双份的晚餐哦。”Alter咬着对方粉红的耳垂，方才没注意，现下才发现有一边还挂着硕大的金色耳环，沉甸甸地拉扯着脆弱的耳垂。或许正是因为这个，这边的耳垂被Alter舔舐的时候显得格外敏感。舌尖在耳环与耳垂的相接处反复舔舐，每舔弄一下，怀里的身躯便抑制不住地颤抖一下，连带着身体里含着的两根巨物随之摇动。  
眼瞧着迦尔纳的注意力被分散，阿周那尝试着抽动花穴里的肉棒，说实话有些挤了，但这样紧密的连接却也别有一种快感。Alter也开始动身，两根肉棒探索着如何同时进出这具身体的方法和节律。一边是天赋异禀的两只恶魔，一边是身体接受度颇高的魅魔，很快他们就掌握了在这具身体里共同进出的节奏，两根看起来就叫人惊叹的尺寸的性器一齐埋入那纤瘦的腰身，在迦尔纳直起腰时，在腹部甚至能看见异常的隆起。  
深色的手指按着他的小腹，隔着肚皮触到自己的性器，饶是恶魔也不禁红了脸，欲盖弥彰地偏过头去，又舍不得辜负了眼前的美景，自欺欺人地用眼角偷瞧着迦尔纳的神情姿态。  
他完全被操弄熟了，泛出被煮透的香气，是催淫的味道，汗水，唾液，还有下身被插出来的汁水都挥发出可口的气息，引得兄弟二人更加凶狠的顶入这具身躯。  
前后两处都被灌满了，双倍的晚餐叫魅魔打了个轻声的饱嗝，坐在两人身上呆了呆，淫纹亮了几分，两个爱心又填上了更多的色彩。  
“这就是仪式吗？”仅存的理智让迦尔纳感觉似乎有什么不太对的地方，可是腰身的酥麻，花穴的酸胀，后穴的充盈，诸如此类各种感觉扰的他难以思考，更多的则是想要彻底吃饱的念头。  
臀瓣被拍打的通红，像是被蹂躏过一般，Alter揉捏着堪堪能够一握的臀肉，撤出了性器，沾着淫液的肉棒挤入臀缝，划出湿哒哒的痕迹。  
随着接下来阿周那的撤出，两处小穴顿时空虚无比，与微凉的空气接触后不住地收缩，迦尔纳羞耻地捂住花穴，却被里头的水弄湿了大半个手心。  
Alter对那里倒是充满兴趣，把迦尔纳揽到自己怀里，伸出一只手来抚摸着阴核，另一只手则慢慢朝花穴里伸进手指，按揉着经历了太多次冲击的阴壁。  
魅魔阻挡的动作进行到一半就颤抖着软了下去，Alter的手指有节奏的按揉着泛红的肉核，摩擦挑弄画圈，细致地拨动着快感的神经，而埋在阴道里的手指则温柔地刮搔着内壁，持续而浅慢地带来快感，于是迦尔纳嘴中的声音变成了小动物般的呜咽。  
身后的尾巴摇摆着，被Alter的尾巴勾住了，分叉的尾巴尖环成一个圈，捋动着迦尔纳的尾巴。迦尔纳的足趾抓紧身下的毛毯，后方尾巴被抚弄的快感和性器被玩弄的程度几乎是不相上下。  
这样很舒服，他浑然不知自己如温水中的青蛙被逐渐地推上快感的高潮，直到没过那极乐的极致也浑然不觉。  
Alter松开手，一道清亮的液体便喷洒出来，因羞耻而努力合拢的双腿不住地颤抖着，却被Alter无情的分开，把自己失态的一面尽数暴露。水柱淋的阿周那的从胸膛一直到肉棒上都是狼藉的痕迹，羞愧难当的迦尔纳闭上了眼。  
他不是逃避现实的人，很快又睁开眼正视了自己弄脏他人的事实，于是俯下身用舌头清理起阿周那的胸口。像是猫儿一般窝在对方的身上，就连舔舐也带着几分猫的样子，小口小口地吮吻，把那些糟糕的液体清理掉。舌尖沿着身体正中的线条滑下，猫儿喝水一般把对方肚脐里积蓄的体液饮下。宛若巧克力一样的肤色让迦尔纳错觉般地品尝出了几许甜意，再向下就是在他身体里驰骋过两次的凶兽，此刻蛰伏在双腿之间依旧显得惊人。  
洗澡的时候，围毛巾会遮不住吧。迦尔纳瞧着阿周那性器，发散着思维，嘴中动作却是不停。  
阿周那又一次硬了。  
“射进来。”舌尖卷着性器的前端，魅魔请求道。  
“叫我的名字。”阿周那伸手抬起青年湿漉漉的下巴，不知道是唾液还是舔舐的其他液体在下巴尖上汇聚成两三颗水珠，滴落下来。  
“神父？”迦尔纳望着他，宝石般的蓝色眼睛里似乎要滴出水来了，在脑海里搜索了一下，才说出他的名字。  
“阿周那。”  
于是他如愿以偿地得到了一份大餐，把小腹上的爱心又填上很多色彩。  
这倒是惹起了Alter的不满，已然勃起的下身在迦尔纳的后穴上不满足地挺动着，在得到魅魔想要的回应后，却又不满足他，只是恶意地刮蹭着满是淫水的花穴。  
那只纤长的尾巴满是邀请意味的在尾椎上摆动，粉色的爱心尖在Alter的尾巴上抓挠着，连带着粉白的臀肉也微微晃动起来。但Alter不为所动，依旧按着自己的节奏顶蹭花穴，硕大的头端缓慢色情地滑动着，花瓣贴在上面能感觉到那惊人的尺寸，柱身上清晰地脉络，还有火热的搏动。可它就是不进来，只是轻叩门扉，流氓一般地跨在门槛上。  
魅魔着急了，闭着眼想要自食其力，摇晃着腰身试图吞入身后恶魔的性器。尽管Alter伸手去按住迦尔纳，却终究没赶上对方的速度，随着魅魔一个用力和摇晃，一下子从后面把花穴贯穿了。  
“啊！”就连罪魁祸首本人也没想到会顶到那么深，叫出了声，“太深……”迦尔纳下意识向后伸手去推Alter的腰，刚一伸手就被对方的手握住了，攻势不减反增。  
Alter就这么抓着他手继续干，几乎想把自己彻底塞进去一般，囊袋和臀瓣间的响声大的有些惊人。迦尔纳埋首在阿周那的怀里，他嘴里的声响并不矫揉造作，忍得住的时候就咬着唇喘气，忍不住的时候就张着口叫，泪眼朦胧地抬头，同阿周那接了个吻。  
起先温柔缠绵，舌尖被对方舔舐吮吸，随后才暴露那毒蛇的本性，趁着他又叫又喘的时候堵住他的呼吸，叫他最后只能晕晕乎乎地配合着对方的动作。  
他被Alter从身后抱起，像个孩子似的窝在对方的怀里，成年男人的体重在这只恶魔的手里毫无负担，Alter把他抬起又放下，叫他在那火热的硬物上颠簸吞吐，一下深一下浅，一下快一下慢，几乎要把他弄哭了。  
恶魔吮吻着他的后颈，温柔舔舐，满足了之后便把怀里的人转了个身，花穴又重新含入坚硬的楔子，而后穴则被阿周那贯穿。上次他还能坐在两人身上，这次两人却是把他架了起来，一只腿盘在Alter的腰上踮起足尖堪堪点在毛毯上，另一只腿则被阿周那托起，大大的张开，他一下子坠了下去。实际上并没有多少的距离，但对于两处都吞入巨物的小穴来说几乎是不可思议的深度了。  
两只恶魔同时发出舒服的叹息，显而易见，他们对这只魅魔十分满意。有了先前的铺垫，这次比方才要激烈的多，也喂的更多。  
发觉了魅魔又一处弱点的Alter把那只尾巴绕在自己手心里，不住揉捏捋动，而阿周那则吮吸着迦尔纳胸口的乳珠，弄得他胸口红肿酥麻，四面八方的快感一起落到这具瘦削的身体上，叫迦尔纳完全无力承受，在两人的身上一遍又一遍的高潮。身下的甬道里全是自己的淫液，流的到处都是，他觉得自己的身体里像是住了条河流，潺潺流水从腹中流出，浇灌了身下的硬物，它们也越发胀大把他下身塞满。  
迦尔纳从未吃过这么饱，前面和后面都被精液填满，小腹上的淫纹暗淡了下去，而两个爱心则总算被填充为实心了。他急促地喘息了两声，睁大了眼睛，眸光流转间，瞳仁变成了粉红色的爱心状，连带着身后的尾巴也摇动起来。  
“抱歉，我能多吃一点吗？”他抬头望着两个男人，下体的绽放的花朵颤抖着为他们打开。  
云收雨歇，阿周那和Alter瞧着蜷缩在毛毯上的魅魔，后穴和花穴都溢出了大量精液，身体上也沾染了很多不明的液体，泛着湿润的光。  
“这不是你的心血来潮吧。”Alter笃定道。  
阿周那伸手给熟睡的迦尔纳盖上毯子，一边怕打扰到对方香甜的睡眠轻声说道:“你都打上标记了，还用问我吗。”  
Alter甩了甩尾巴，神情淡然，化作一只白色长毛猫钻进被窝，窝在了迦尔纳的肩膀旁，而阿周那则化作一只健美的黑色短毛猫趴在了迦尔纳的枕边。  
很久之前的收养之恩，谁料到会是这样的报答呢。


End file.
